


Yes, Master

by thirstyateez_1117



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Jung Wooyoung, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Gags, M/M, Master/Pet, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Puppy Play, Rope Bondage, Top Choi San, Top Park Seonghwa, degrading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:21:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26695921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thirstyateez_1117/pseuds/thirstyateez_1117
Summary: Wooyoung and San are dating. Everyone knows that. What they don't know is they have a third party. SeonghwaorPuppy Wooyoung gets destroyed by his two Masters.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung/Park Seonghwa, Choi San/Park Seonghwa, Jung Wooyoung/Park Seonghwa
Kudos: 136





	Yes, Master

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first threesome type story, and what else to start off than with WooSanHwa. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!!

Wooyoung and San were the cutest couple on campus. Donning matching, very aesthetically pleasing outfits, displaying the most affection towards each other that you have ever seen. 

But they had a fun secret. 

Their relationship wasn’t just the two of them. They had a third party as well. 

Nobody knew this though, and nobody would’ve ever thought that the other addition to their throuple, as some may call it, was none other than the prim and proper Senior class president, Park Seonghwa. 

Seonghwa was never seen around the two, they only ever saw each other in passing, Wooyoung making subtle teasing notions towards his boyfriend, San simply smiling. 

Why were they so secret about their relationship with Seonghwa? With his position in his class, and all of the things he does for the school, he signed a document saying he would not be in a relationship, in order to focus on his studies and work he performed for the university. 

Odd and ratherly demanding, But he couldn’t resist the two younger boys who he seemingly had wrapped around his finger. 

It was Friday, and all three parties were ecstatic. Seonghwa had the weekend off, so the three decided to go to a hotel near their school. 

Seonghwa is walking down the long hallway to the room that San had told him they were in. 

He knocks softly on the door, silence on the other side of the door. 

A yell is heard softly, “come in!” 

He turns the handle, stepping inside. 

Though the room is rather dark, the sight before him shined brightly. 

Laying on the bed, Wooyoung sat, he was completely naked, arms and legs bound to the boards surrounding it, a large spider gag holding his mouth wide, and a thick black collar wrapping prettily around his neck, a leash of chain leading to the a chair beside the bed where San sits, holding the end. 

The black haired jerks on the leash, making the lilac haired whimper. 

“Aren’t you going to greet your master puppy?” San speaks, voice deep as he gives a sly look to Seonghwa, who simply smiles deviously in return.

Wooyoung mumbles something along the lines of “hello master” but the gag made it very difficult to understand. 

Seonghwa smiles, “Hello pup, look at you, all helpless and ready to be used.” 

Wooyoung nods excitedly, his dick twitching at Seonghwas words. 

As he walks towards the bed, he begins to take off his shirt, throwing it somewhere in the room. 

He reaches the bed, leaning over the smaller, grabbing his jaw and turning his head towards him. 

“Pretty puppy, such a little whore, what’d you do this time to make Sannie tie you up so pretty.” He speaks, voice soft despite the lewd words spilling from his lips. 

San speaks up, “The little pup was touching himself so much while I was in the shower, he thought I wouldn’t know, but the dumb whore can keep his mouth shut, screaming for his masters and making a mess.” 

Seonghwa tics, looking back at the lilac haired, eyes teary, cock red and leaking, a silver ring settled at the bottom. 

“Who do you want to fuck you first pup?” San asks, tugging the leash harshly. 

Wooyoung tries to speak, but mumbled “Seonghwa hyung.” Coming from behind the gag. 

San looks at Seonghwa, who nods, undressing himself the rest of the way. 

“Did Sannie prep you while you were all tied up or does the master have to do that?” Seonghwa asks, untying the ropes connected to the younger ankles. 

Wooyoung simply nods, whimpering and squirming in desperation. 

Seonghwa hums quietly, before landing a harsh slap on the others thighs as he settles himself between them. 

“When asked a question, you fucking speak to me.” Seonghwa growls, Wooyoung's eyes growing wide. 

“Yes, Master.” He mutters. 

San hands Seonghwa a bottle of lube, Seonghwa nodding in thanks. 

As he lifts one of Wooyoung's legs over his shoulder, He notices something he didn't before. 

A pretty tail plugged into the other hole, the sight alone making Seonghwas dick twitch in excitement. 

“Awe, dumb pup is wearing Masters favourite tail, how cute.” He speaks, reaching down to pet it slowly, before pulling it out with ease, Wooyoung whimpering at the feeling of emptiness. 

San sits on the bed beside Wooyoung pulling the leash so he looks straight at him, “Don’t make a single sound while Master fucks, since you can't keep your mouth shut while trying to touch yourself without permission. you unless told, or else our pretty puppy wont get to cum.” He growls, Wooyoung nodding. 

Seonghwa pours a decent amount of lube onto his hands, slowly applying it to his dick, before lining himself up with the other leg over his shoulder. 

He pushes himself in with ease, the stretch and feeling of being filled again makes Wooyoung's back arch, only to have the older push his hips back down onto the bed. 

Within seconds, he bottoms out, waiting a moment before he pulls out again, and slamming back in, causing Wooyoung to whimper. 

Sans eyes flash with anger, “What did I tell you pup? I’ll give you this warning, but kindly, shut the fuck up.” 

Seonghwa smiles at the tears brimming in Wooyoung's eyes as he pounds into him, eyes clenched shut as he tries to keep silent. 

“You know Sannie, I think our pup here would have a lot more help staying quiet if he had his other masters cock in his mouth.” Seonghwa says, looking at the other as he relentlessly slams their bodys together. 

San smiles, nodding in agreement as he pulls his pants off before kneeling beside Wooyoung's head, the others neck stretching in an attempt to reach his cock. 

San hands the leash off to Seonghwa, before grabbing a fistfull of pretty lilac hair, Shoving his dick through the warm metal gag.

Seonghwa smiles as he watches Wooyoung oh-so-desperately take Sans dick in his mouth, unable to properly suck with the gag holding his mouth open. 

The sight was beautiful, Wooyoung taking both of his masters' cocks, the thrusts of Seonghwa slamming into him, matching up perfectly with the ones San is giving into the others mouth. 

Seonghwa angles his hips slightly, knowing he immediately hit the jackpot when the younger's back attempts to rise from the bed, unable to buy the strong, bruising grip Seonghwa has on his hips. 

“Fuck, pup, ‘m gonna cum. Gonna fill up my dirty pup.” Seonghwa growls, San reaching across to pinch at the olders nipples as he bobs the others head on his own cock. 

The sensation sending Seonghwa over the edge, his thrusts get sloppy as he releases inside of Wooyoung, the others eyes rolling into the back of his head at the feeling of being filled with the others cum. 

San pulls himself from Wooyoung's mouth, Seonghwa pulls himself out as well, the two switching positions. 

“Does the dumb pup wanna get filled by both of his masters?” San asks, looking deep into the others eyes as he pours lube onto his own dick. 

Seonghwa undoes the gag, wanting to feel the full pleasure of Wooyoung sucking him off, the lilac haired sighing in relief before speaking at almost perfect hearing quality this time. 

“Y-yes, puppy wants to be filled up, puppy wants masters to fill and breed him. P-please, Master.” he whimpers, looking at San with tear filled eyes. 

San smiles, before untying the ropes that bound his wrists, flipping the other over, and pushing himself into the other with no questions. 

Wooyoung knew he still wasn’t allowed to make any noise, biting his lip as San fucked him. 

“Fuck pup, you feel so good, I can feel Seonghwa hyungs cum in you, he filled you up so well didn’t he?” San asks, gripping the others hips tightly. 

“Y-yes. Master filled up so good, s-so good.” He mutters. 

“What do you say pup?” San asks, pulling at the others hair, making his head snap up, making eye contact with Seonghwa, who had now moved himself to be sitting, legs spread, in front of the younger. 

“T-thank you Master. Thank you for filling up puppy.” Wooyoung says, words forced past laboured breathing. 

Seonghwa smiles, stroking his face softly. “You’re welcome pup, now let's put that mouth to good use hm?”

Wooyoung nods happily, dropping his head down to take Seonghwa into his mouth. 

Sans groans behind Wooyoung mix beautifully with Seonghwas and the lewd sounds of slapping skin and the gags coming from Wooyoung. 

The lilac haired pulls off Seonghwas dick, looking up at Seonghwa with pleading eyes. 

“I’m gonna cum, Masters please let puppy cum,” he begs, “I’ve been a- a good pup.”

Seonghwa looks up at San, whose face is screwed tight with pleasure, he simply nods, the feeling of Wooyoung wrapped around him rendering him temporarily speechless. 

“Okay pup, You’ll get to cum soon, let Sannie fill you up and then you’re allowed to cum okay?” Seonghwa says, Wooyoung nodding excitedly, pushing himself back in tandem with Sans thrusts in an attempt to make him reach his high sooner, The action causing Sans dick to pound perfectly into his prostate. 

To keep himself from moaning out loud, he takes Seonghwas cock back into his mouth, sucking and bobbing his head, Seonghwa moaning at the heavenly feeling. 

San groans, thrusts becoming sloppy as he pushes himself deep, his cum mixing with what was left of Seonghwa’s.

He reaches around Wooyoung's tiny body, pulling the ring off of him, and jerking his hand with spread, still thrusting into him, Wooyoung screams around Seonghwa, painting the sheets and Sans hand white, the vibrations of his moaning, sending Seonghwa into his second orgasm, shooting down Wooyoung's throat. 

San pulls himself from the other, quickly grabbing the tail plug, and pushing it into the other. 

“There, now you can keep our cum in you a little longer.” San coos, walking to grab a towel, wiping off the tired and sticky boy. 

Seonghwa helps, removing the collar and helping him into a large tshirt. 

The three men lay down, Wooyoung in the middle of the others, cuddled more into Seonghwa’s side than Sans. 

“You did so good for us puppy, so good I’m so proud.” Seonghwa mutters, running a hand through his hair. 

“T-thank you master.” He murmurs, cuddling into his side closer. 

Before long, you could hear the soft snore of San and Wooyoung, Seonghwa smiling at the younger too. 

Sure this wasn't a conventional relationship, and his part in it wasn’t public, he loved his two boyfriends to no end. 

Seonghwa pulls Wooyoung into him a little closer, kissing the sleeping boy's head, before drifting off into sleep himself.

**Author's Note:**

> ahhhh, filth. 
> 
> if you want more content follow my twitter @/thirstykris
> 
> Also I have open commissions so !!! Check out the link in my pinned on twitter if youre interested.


End file.
